


a signal away from earth

by poppypetts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, other relationships will be background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: Lance, like every teenager, had a phone so after being sent into space he turned to texting his family his adventures as a way to cope.This is a story where after months of searching they send.





	1. sending...

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy .  
> Biggest thanks to skie89 for being my beta reader x

**Mama:**

Hey Ma,

Today was amazing Pidge, Hunk and I were going to star gaze when we saw explosions.

And then I saw that mullet, he was running into the building to rescue SHIRO (the pilot from the failed kerberos mission) he’s alive I wish I could tell professor Adam.

Oh oh I have amazing news a blue robot lion that’s one part of five chose me as it’s pilot, I’ve never been so proud of knock knock jokes. I’m part of VOLTRON, it's amazing.

We met some awesome aliens Allura and Coran the mustache man.

 

Got to go , love Lancey Lance

**_< 1 year ago>_ **

**Sending …**

 

**Veronica:**

Hey ,  Twinie

It’s me your better half Lance. 

I’m a pilot in the stars I’m gonna do something great. 

ps: I am a LEG!!!!!!! 

Love Lance

**_< 1 year ago>_ **

**Sending ...**

 

**Luis:**

Luis is it wrong to want to flirt with a god with a mullet ?

I so need to give up on this crush its been 5 years, but now we’re stuck on a space castle thing I might have a chance!

Oh no, what if that purple-eyed god is straight  !!!!!!

Also do you know how trippy it is to eat a blue strawberry? So glad I have Hunk with me!

Love Lance xxx

**_< 1 year ago>_ **

**Sending …**

 

**Veronica:**

Pidge  is KATIE HOLT, also he is a she oops. 

**_< 1 year ago>_ **

**Sending …**

 

**Luis:**

So galra are angry purple cats, this is not so funny however when they’re trying to kill you.

Lance

**_< 11 months ago_ ** **>**

**Sending ...**

  
  


**Luis :**

So, hey and hot pretty Keith is galra .

Do you think he can purr? 

Love Lance miss ya x

**_< 10 months ago>_ **

**Sending ...**

 

**Marco:**

Hey I know we left off angry. I’m sorry.

I hope Nadia and Sylvio are okay. I hope you’re okay?

Love Lance 

**_< 8 months ago>_ **

**Sending …**

 

**Mama:**

I miss you, I miss everyone, it’s a war mama. I don’t know if I will ever see Earth again.

Pidge said we’ve been up here for 6 months now. I’m sorry I never said goodbye.

Please don’t think I’m gone , I’ll be back.

Love Lance xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxoxo

**_< 6 months ago>_ **

**Sending …**

 

**Luis:**

Hey, miss you.

Soooo punk is a thing they get on so well. I have Keith, he giggled so cutely the other day.

Don't tell anyone but I think I LOVE him and no I'm not gonna tell him.

Hope you got onto the swim team. 

Love lance 

**_< 6 months ago>_ **

**Sending ...**

 

**Mama:**

Hey. I miss and love you.

It would have been your birthday today.

Happy birthday

Lance 

**_< 2 months ago>_ **

**Sending ...**

 

**Mama:**

Mama please wish everyone a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year!

I miss you all, lots of love.

 

We had a pink tree christmas which was  nice on the castle.

You’re going to have to meet everyone for diner one day 

 

Merry Christmas love from Voltron family.

**_< 1 month ago>_ **

**Sending ...**

 

**Rachel:**

Hello, Rachel 

We landed on a mermaid planet in short it was beautiful Luis would have loved it here.

Blue was like a dancer, the water just moved around her.

 

Love Lance 

**_< 2 weeks ago>_ **

**Sending ...**

 

**Mama:**

Hey mama, I hope if you guys ever get these messages you enjoy all the adventures, I have so many stories to tell you.

Love Lance 

**_< 1 week ago>_ **

**Sending …**

 

“Paladins to the Bridge, we have a mission.“

 

The doors hiss at my entrance but Shiro and Allura don’t look too worried so it can't be anything too bad. The others slowly enter one by one, till everyone's gathered.

 

“Paladins we are going to be paying the Telectilights a visit, we are aiming to form an alliance. So everyone will be attending the a party thrown in our honor later this evening. Ballroom attire will be required.” Says Allura valiantly trying to hide her excitement behind a stern mask.

 

“Get dressed and meet back here in one varga,“ Shiro adds cheekily.

 

Time jump …. One varga later 

 

**Mama:**

Hey Mama,

The stars are beautiful no matter how long I’m up here.

I wonder will that ever change?

Lots of love 

Sharpshooter xo 

 

**_< 4:31 am>_ **

**Sending …**

 

“Lance, hurry up!”

“Right behind you, Samurai!”

 

Under the light tapping of foot steps and chatter they both missed the humming vibration from Lance’s phone.

 

**Signal Found**

**_< 4:32 am>_ **

**Messages Sent**


	2. Is this real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey , lovlys .   
> Sorry I don't update a lot but I hope you like this anyway .  
> Massive thanks to my bata reader skie it wouldn't have been posable with out you xoxo   
> Poppy

For a house so full people you would expect the noise to be never-ending, with something always happening yet as the McClain’s sat for dinner there was not a single noise apart from the constant buzzing coming from their phones. Hundreds upon hundreds of messages and voicemail notifications flash across their screens. Despite that no one dares to move a muscle or glance away from the name identifying the sender. 

623-627-2400 Lance

It was impossible, there's no way that their baby could still be alive. Lance had been missing so long the Garrison presume him dead, not that they had the decency to formally announce anything.

Over a year ago their hearts broke as Adam told them, “I'm sorry, Lance h-he went missing last week.“ For the first time in what seemed like decades the McClains had screamed at the poor man, who they all held so much gratitude for. He had been Lance’s mentor growing up and had become practically a brother to their son.

Later, once they calmed down the conversation reached an impasse. “Adam we love you like a hijo, but I think you’re out of line. Just because he is missing doesn’t mean he’s dead,” Mayia had pleaded unable to bear that her youngest was gone. There was no goodbye, just a crushing reality.

Hesitantly, Mayia reaches first for her violently shaking phone, she didn’t know what to think or believe as she taps lightly on the screen. Mayia knew that all her children wanted to read their messages, the whole family had been hoping and praying for this miracle, but they all remained frozen in shock. With a trembling hand, she opens his profile.

And presses the first voice message.

The dial tone echoes faintly as she moves the cold phone to the wood hewed table below, but her trembling fingers betray her as the phone drops with a solid thunk. Hesitant fingers hover above the speaker button before descending with determined purpose. Tension sparks like electricity between the gathered family members threatening to choke them.

Beep beep 

“Mami, I know you’re gonna be mad but it's gonna be one hell of a story …"

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Across the galaxy upon the flagship of a moderate armada, an unknown soldier marches up to Sendak, head of the Flames of Purification . 

"Sir, we have reports of a suspicious data-dump to a previously unexplored region in a far hemisphere of the Arthropod system." 

"Have a translator work out the communications and report back to me the findings." Sendak turns back to oversee the command center. They might have found a new planet to conquer.


End file.
